Let it Be
by Erik deSoir
Summary: I know, another songfic from me. This one is Let it Be, Beatles. Postwar, Harry's depressed. Warnings: character death, touch of religion


Title: Let it Be

Author: Erik deSoir

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Pairing: H/D

Warning: Character death

Note: To really get the full affect of this, please track down the song "Let it Be," by the Beatles. (Pst,  and search Beatles "Let it Be.")

_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be. _

Harry stared at the grass. It was too green. It had no right to be so sodding green. He kicked at it until he could see the brown crumbly dirt.

_And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,   
speaking words of wisdom, let it be. _

He tossed and turned in his bed. He heard his bedroom door open.

"Harry?" a feminine voice called out from the darkness.

Harry didn't answer. The voice was not fooled, however. He felt his bed dip down as a body set itself upon it. Then he felt a hand on his back. He twitched involuntarily.

"Harry, are you okay? I can hear you in the next room."

Still he said nothing.

The female huffed, "You're not kidding anyone. I know you're awake. Tell me what's wrong."

Silence.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. But please, talk to me."

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. _

Brown eyes watched the raven-haired boy bend over the stone and kiss it. Tears welled up in both pairs of eyes.

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree,  
there will be an answer, let it be. _

"I can't do this anymore."

"Harry, it will be okay. I promise. Don't you think I miss him, too?" Hermione questioned.

"You never knew him like I did!" Harry snapped out.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I know I didn't know him as well as you. Nevertheless, he was my friend, too."

"Hermione, I can't do this anymore," Harry sobbed.

Hermione went to the weeping boy and wrapped her arms around him, whispering, "Hey, it will be okay. It doesn't look like it now, but things will even themselves out if you let it."

Harry shook his head violently against his friend.

"Yes, Harry. You must let it go. You can't keep hurting yourself like this. I can't stand it."

The boy just wept.

_For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see,   
there will be an answer. Let it be. Let it be, let it be... _

"Please, someone help me."

Harry lay in the cemetery next to a tombstone. He came here often. It was the only place he felt balanced. But even here, there was still something missing.

"Please, God, help me. I can't stand this emptiness anymore."

_And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light, that shines on me,   
shine until tomorrow, let it be. _

"Harry!" Hermione rushed to the boy in the grass. She should have known he would be here.

She knelt down to shove him awake.

Green eyes fluttered open. "Hermione? What are you doing?"

"Harry, you've been outside all night. You're going to get sick! Come with me, now!"

_I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be. _

Harry walked in a daze toward the immense building. It was elaborately decorated with stained glass and gleaming gargoyles. The light caught the glass and made it shimmer. The ugly statues high on the sides of the building seemed to leer at all who passed beneath them. They seemed to dare anyone to come in. The statues close at hand, the reliefs in the jambs were a little more welcoming. They smiled and looked inviting. They seemed to say, "Come, and we will heal you." Green eyes barely registered any of it.

Hermione was clutching Harry's arm to keep him from running off. She wasn't really worried about it, but she wanted to make sure.

The witch was not a religious person in general. She believed more in the power of one's own being and mind. But Harry needed something more. He was not finding closure. He was getting worse, if anything. She had found him at the stone again that morning. She knew that religion didn't ever help her with anything, but all people were different.

She hoped that by bringing him here, he would see that death is only a part of life. Without it, life would cease to be. She hoped he would find something here to open his eyes and heal his heart.

As they passed through the open doorway, she thought she heard a woman whispering, "Come to me." Hermione looked around and found no one but a few parishioners too far away to be heard in such a low voice.

Harry, however, had a gentle smile on his face, as if he heard something quite pleasant.

"Harry?" Hermione jostled his elbow.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," he said serenely. "I think I'll go look at that woman over there." He moved in the direction of a statue of a lady in blue and red and gold robes. She had a halo of light around her and she smiled sweetly on those who passed. Her head was crooked a little to the side, and she looked as if she had all the answers. She looked like someone to tell their deepest fears to and she would not think any the less. She was inviting and oddly calming.

Harry reached up and covered one of her hands with one of his own. He smiled up at her and said softly, "It's like she knows. It's like she wants to help."

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say, so she just gave Harry's arm a squeeze. She hoped her plan was working.

Harry took his hand off hers and touched her face. He stood like that for a long time, just staring at her with his hand to her cheek. When he finally looked away, it was clear he had been crying.

"Come on, 'Mione. She says it's time to go."

Hermione looked at Harry, a little shocked. Harry seemed to have an ethereal glow about him. His face was flushed. His hair looked a little wind-blown. A small smile graced his features. He seemed at peace.

She nodded dumbly and followed him from the church.

_Let it be, let it be..._

"Harry?"

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"Do you remember when I took you to that church?"

"Oh yes. It was a lovely church. Too bad neither of us remembers where it is."

Hermione looked down at her aged hands. She bit back a tear and said, "When I took you to that church, I was desperate. I saw you deteriorating before my eyes. I couldn't stand to lose you, too. We had both lost so much, Harry. Especially you. It's like you said once, I never knew him the way you did. But when he died, you seemed not far behind him. And for selfish reasons, I wanted you to stay with me. I took you to that church hoping that maybe something there would click with you. You know I was never one for it; it didn't give me any answers. But you, Harry, it gave you an answer. What did that woman say to you, that day?" She touched his arm.

A smile crept slowly across Harry's face and his eyes went out of focus, lost in his memories. Hermione waited patiently.

"Oh, Hermione. It's something you have to experience. It was like she took me into her lap and just held me like a lost child. I guess I was to her. And this warmth spread all around me and through me. It calmed me. It wouldn't let go until I needed it to. That was comforting in itself. She said that it was okay to miss him. She said I would heal in time. She held me and calmed me. She let me know it was okay to grieve." Harry sighed and continued, "She said that I had a friend who needed me. She said to live. She told me to let it be."

Hermione nodded and let go of Harry's arm as tears welled in her eyes. They both looked down at the stone they had come to visit. Harry bent down slowly to lay flowers at its base. He sat down on the ground and traced the lettering on the stone with a gnarled finger. He looked at the stone and smiled, tracing the letters serenely.

Finally, he grasped the top of the stone and pulled himself up to a standing position. He let Hermione take his arm as he led them away.

1981-2007

Draco Malfoy

A hero, a friend, a son, a lover

Let it Be


End file.
